Xerocole (RWD)
X E R O C O L E This OC belongs to RandomWeirdoDragon! Do not steal, copy, or use! Coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E Xerocole’s a pretty average dragon, for a hybrid. He’s got the large, towering structure of MudWings, with few SandWing features besides his crest, black eyes, coloring, and lack of huge muscles. Age has treated him fairly well, and though he’s starting to move slower, he’s by no means unfit to chase after unruly dragons taking things from his shop. Some have compared him to the Mesa biome in a dragon’s form. And with his layered coloring, it makes sense. He has muddy brown-orange main scales, with a dark orange-yellow crest and a pale brown underbelly. His worn wings are a deep red, and his horns are white-yellow, with gray claws. He doesn’t wear much jewelry, apart from an old copper wedding ring embedded with jasper, and a thin gold and copper chain necklace. When it comes to important events, he often will wear an shiny golden chest plate, golden silk that drapes over his wings, and a golden tail band also embedded with jasper. P E R S O N A L I T Y Though Xerocole may look old, one should never underestimate his sharp wits and barbed tongue. He’s not afraid to speak his mind and says exactly what he means, instead of ‘taking the long route to a simple concept’, as he puts it. At first meeting, Xerocole often will come across as prickly, cold, and a tad rude. But in reality, he’s caring for those he knows well, and would do anything to defend them. He wouldn’t trade the life he leads now for the world. Why would he? He had a good life, and has a new small family of Tumbleweed, Southwind, and Kalahari to fret over. He’s pretty practical, finding a use and value in everything and using logic instead of brashness in his decisions. It’s just the way he grew up, and he’s not going to change it. A B I L I T I E S / W E A K N E S S E S Xerocole has average SandWing abilities and weaknesses. But aside from that, he has several other traits. He's an expert negotiator, and usually gets his way in trades that go to his and his small 'family''s advantage. However, he can be stubborn when he is refused something, and will persist in his goal for it.'' R E L A T I O N S H I P S Southwind - The hybrid inventor is his closest friend. He considers him part of his small 'family', which consists of him, Southwind, Tumbleweed, and Kalahari Tumbleweed - The musically-inclined SandWing who helps Xerocole around the market, he has recently caught on to Kalahari's nicknames and begun calling him 'Treble'. Is part of his small family. Kalahari - The rambunctious SandWing who helps Xerocole around the market, she's Tumbleweed's best friend and the troublemaker of Xerocole's small family. H I S T O R Y text G A L L E R Y text T R I V I A text Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon)